Loser Like Me
Loser Like Me is an original song that is featured in the season two Regionals episode Original Song. It was sung by New Directions. The song is written by the New Directions members at that time, excluding Quinn and Rachel. The leads are sung by Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson, with Santana, Mercedes, and Brittany having small solos/background vocals in this song. The song is about the members of New Directions (except Kurt, as he was at Dalton at the time), how they have been bullied and treated like outcasts, but how they are using these experiences to rise above the others. The performance ends with New Directions throwing cups that have red confetti in them at the crowd, a parody of how they are usually being slushied. This is one of the two winning songs, the other being Get It Right. FULL PERFORMANCE: View here Lyrics Rachel: Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero, (Santana: Uh-Huh)- Glee Live Version Ha. But hey Rachel with Brittany and Santana: Everyone you wanna be, Probably started off like me. Rachel: '''You may say that I'm a freak show, '''Santana: I don't care. Rachel: But, hey Rachel with Brittany and Santana: Give it just a little time, I bet you gonna change your mind. Rachel: ''' All of the dirt you've been throwing my way, It ain't so hard to take. '''Rachel & Brittany '''That's right. '''Rachel: 'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name, And I'll just look away. Rachel & Brittany '''That's right. '''Rachel with New Directions: Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth. So everyone can hear. Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down. Baby, I don't care. Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me, A loser like me. Finn: Push me up against the locker Finn & Brittany: ''' And, hey, all I do is shake it off. I'll get you back when I'm your boss '''Finn: I'm not thinking about you haters Finn & Brittany: 'Cause, hey, I could be a superstar. I'll see you when you wash my car. Rachel: All of the dirt you've been throwing my way, It ain't so hard to take. Rachel & Brittany: That's right. Rachel: 'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name. And I'll just look away. Rachel & Brittany: That's right. Rachel with New Directions: Just go ahead, and hate on me; run your mouth Rachel and Finn with New Directions: So everyone can hear. Rachel with New Directions: Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down. Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Baby, I don't care. Rachel with New Directions: ''' Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me, A loser like me '''Rachel: A loser like me. *Brittany with Santana, Rachel, Quinn and Lauren: Hey (Boys: Oh!), you, over there (Boys: Oh!), Keep the "L" (Boys: Oh!) up up in the air (Boys: Oh!) Hey (Boys: Oh!), you, over there (Boys: Oh!), Keep the "L" (Boys: Oh!) up 'cause I don't care (Boys: Oh!) You can throw your sticks (Boys: Oh!), And you can throw your stones (Boys: Oh!) Like a rocket (Boys: Oh!) just watch me go yeah (Boys: Oh!) L-O-S-E-R (Boys: Oh!), I can only be who I are. Rachel with New Directions: Just (Rachel:Yeah!) go ahead and hate on; me run your mouth. Rachel with Finn: So everyone can hear. Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down Rachel with Finn: Baby, I don't care Rachel with New Directions: '''Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me. '''Rachel with New Directions: Just (Mercedes:Yeah!) go ahead, and hate on me run your mouth Rachel and Finn: So everyone can hear. Rachel with New Directions: Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down. Rachel and Finn: Baby, I don't care. Rachel with New Directions: Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me, Rachel: A loser like me, Rachel with New Directions: A loser like me, Rachel: A loser like me, Rachel with New Directions: A loser like me. Glee Live 2011 On the Glee Live 2011 Tour, in which this song is featured, Santana and Brittany can be heard singing with Rachel in the beginning. Trivia *'*'According to the extended version of the presentation (View here), you can see Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Lauren and Quinn sing in that part. *This is the only competition song that have props. (Foamhands L, and confetti slushied) *When Mike pushes the cart with cups on to the stage one of the cups is on its side, but in a shot a few seconds later it is stood back up. *Heather Morris, Lea Michele, Cory Monteith, Amber Riley and Naya Rivera recorded the song for the CD Glee The Music: Vol 5. *Brittany is seen trying to drink the confetti in a joking manner, probably to give the appearance of an actual liquid in the cup. *At the Glee Live tour, Blaine was part of the Loser Like Me performance despite not being in New Directions. *Loser Like Me had been submitted for 2 categories for Grammy nominations. Pictures A4975E9F79EEF7787477E8 Large.jpg Glee-season-2-episode-15-original-song.jpg Loser-like-me-art.jpg Loser like me.png Loserlikeme.jpg Tumblr liuzwbTxNk1qh9rk7.gif Originalrecap.jpg Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 11.20.55 PM.png Trynot2laugh.jpg Tumblr lk7ekmLvvI1qfji35o1 500.gif Glee216-1103.jpg Glee216-1141.jpg tumblr_li4qtwXiyh1qb1u9to1_500.gif|Loser Like Me Santana-LLM.png Rachel-LLM.png Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|right|300px thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right|Loser Like Me (Extended Version) Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Original Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung at Regionals Category:Songs Sung By Mercedes Jones Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Songs danced by New Directions